1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproduction apparatus and a method for recording and reproducing, for example, an information signal of a television broadcast program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording and reproduction apparatuses for recording, for example, television broadcast programs on a recording medium, such as a hard disk or a digital versatile disc (DVD), and for reproducing a recorded television broadcast program have become popular.
In such a recording and reproduction apparatus, when a user desires to cause a recorded television broadcast program or the like to be reproduced and views it, it is very convenient if reproduction candidate programs matching the user's preferences are recommended by the recording and reproduction apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-112186, a method for determining user's preferences on the basis of an electronic program guide (EPG) and viewing history information of the user and for displaying information on reproduction candidate programs to be viewed by the user is disclosed.